


Road Home

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Campfires, Cowboy Hats, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Guns, Horseback Riding, Other Western Tropes, Past Relationship(s), Western, stand offs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Weiss has reunited with some of her team in Mistral, Qrow travels with Winter to reunite the sisters. The days traveling together allow them to rekindle their feelings for each other





	Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> My odd desire for wanting Winter to have shown up in Vol 5 mixed with my other odd desire of having Qrowin travel together - but with a western twist :)  
Written over a weekend with no beta and little proofreading, but please! Enjoy!

The wood exploded outwards next to Qrow’s head, the bullet splintering the wooden frame of the bar’s door. The patrons fell silent, any chatter or clinking of glasses quiet, the piano abruptly halted, the girls in tight, low dresses halted their hands over their interested souls. The only thing still moving was the wooden ceiling fan, blown about by the dusty wind coming from outside. On a day like this, anyone with sense would be inside. All eyes were on Qrow in the door, some of the more burly patrons rested a hand on their holsters. 

“Out, Branwen.” 

“Maria…” Qrow held up his hands, taking off his hat to hold it close to his chest. The old woman didn’t falter her pistol on him, clear the shot was only a warning. She narrowed her eyes, scarred and see little, but she always knew when Qrow stepped through her doors. “You know I’m here for no trouble.” 

Maria clicked back the hammer of her pistol. “And yet it always follows.”

Qrow took a step inside, some folks in the bar already turning back to each other, going about business. Maria hadn’t fired again, she might not be serious this time. It had been years since Qrow had tested her patience, and honestly, it was Raven’s fault that whole debacle happened anyway. If he tread lightly, he may get what he was here for and get out of the old woman’s hair once again. “I just happened to see a very interesting coach outside, to who I know it belongs to, and I wish to speak to them.” 

The stage coach was hard to miss, wheels large and white, the paint new and blue. White ribbons trailed off the rear posts, the side curtain the same rare blue. Only one person he knew has the money to keep a coach like that clean, and he happened to be looking for her. 

Maria still wasn’t entirely convinced, but she lowered her gun, turning back to pouring a patron their drink. She rounded the bar to Qrow after, sizing him up even though Qrow was a good few feet taller than her. “She’s got some issues with you, too.”

“A misunderstandin’, is all.” Qrow kept his voice even, black tattered hat held to his chest in respect. His other hand tugged at his black vest, but didn’t make a move to the pistol at his side, or the shotgun at his back. There wasn’t a need for them yet. “Once she hears me out, it’ll blow over. Just like always.” 

Maria hummed, squinting at him as if that would make the sincerity she heard in his voice any more clear. She continued to stare, Qrow felt his patience ticking away, but the woman moved aside. “Don’t make it a habit of clearing your lover’s quarrel here.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Qrow nodded, placing his hat back on his head. He carefully moved his way through the bar, getting a few stares, but mostly left alone. The back room was the only place she’d be, not mingling with the others. He pushed back the curtain, the private parlor being noticeably cooler, her drink glistening with condensation. Qrow could still see the ice from where she held the glass in her hand. 

Winter Schnee knew how to hold herself, even when no one was looking. It was always something that made Qrow’s heart beat faster, feel a rush of heat to his cheeks when she stood right in his face and dared him to say another word. How she sat, stiff straight-backed in a wooden chair, facing away from him towards the window, made him smile. Her dress was a flowing white as always, the tailored outing jacket hugged her form perfectly. Her boots came up to her thighs, one leg crossed over the other. Qrow almost forgot what he came for.

“I figured that was you.” She sighed, sipping her drink and seeing him only from the corner of her eye. The cool blue of her gaze looked annoyed, Qrow only felt his smile grow. He removed his hat again, she was always appreciative of his efforts, no matter how small, and rounded the chair to face her properly. Condensation dripped from her glass. “No one else could silence a bar.” 

“Except you,” he nodded, showing his teeth in a grin. Winter rolled her eyes. “Though for a different reason.” 

With a sigh, she finally faced him. “You’re still charming.”

“Charmed by you.” Sometimes he couldn’t help himself, he loved how she pursed her lips. “Why did James sen’ you all the way out here? Kuro Valley is no place for a relaxi-”

“What are you here for Qrow?” Qrow’s heart skipped. It had been a while since they were together, truly, but she still had a lingering effect on him. Nights under the stars as he traveled let his mind wander back to her. He wanted to be here for her, only her, but there were others in his life again. The same went for Winter. If Qrow wanted her along, it wouldn’t just be for him. “I don’t have time for any game.” 

“No game this time,” he dropped his smile, and dropped to a knee. He rested his hands on her knee, Winter almost pulled away, but he was quicker. “I know where Weiss is.” Whatever scold she had prepared died in Winter’s throat, a frown replaced it. She narrowed her eyes, Qrow softened his. He teased and poked at her, but he didn’t lie to her. Especially not about this. “You know she’s close with my girls.” 

Winter stiffened still, as if waiting for him to reveal it was all a joke. “Are you expecting me to bring her back? Should I be expecting a ransom?” 

“No,” Qrow shook his head. “You know she deserves that freedom. But you deserve to know she’s safe. Only a few days away through the valley, up in Mistral’s mountain range.” Rumours had spread like fire as soon as the heiress went missing. That she was captured by bandits, or ran away with them on her own, or she was found as a harlot in the east, everything Qrow found hard to believe until his niece showed up with the damn girl herself in toe. Weiss was looking for her sister, Qrow couldn’t find a reason not to oblige. “She says you’re all she has left.” 

“Not true.” Winter stiffened, jerking her knee away from his touch. She would not be distracted when it came to her family. “She speaks highly of her friends, she’ll never leave them.” 

Qrow shrugged a shoulder. It was true, he had doubts Weiss would ever look back to her northern home of Atlas as long as she had her teat. “Come back with me. She should know you’re still on her side.” 

“And drop everything?”

“You don’t look mighty busy.” 

“I am, believe me.” Winter huffed, standing to face away from him. Qrow stood as well, feeling the old ache in his knee but ignoring it to stand beside her. The window they faced showed the backside of town, the spurts of grass that struggled against the stone and dirt pathways, the shanty buildings that lined the streets, the wooden walls that served as a weak defense. “Ironwood needs eyes everywhere these days.” 

Qrow sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t push him away. “Beacon wasn’t anyone’s fault.” 

“Odd to hear you say something like that.” 

“I’m bein’ serious.”

“I am, too.” Winter spun to be face to face with him, Qrow could smell the perfume she must be wearing and it nearly made his head spin. She wasn’t wrong to be aggressive with him. The attack on the city of Beacon was unprecedented, the largest settlement to not have fallen to Grimm, until last fall. A feud grown too big, and more and more innocents were getting caught up in the mess. Gangs are forming, and everyone’s been on edge, it didn’t help that the heiress to the Schnee’s up and ran off on her own. It might not help for Qrow to tell Winter to do the same. “I wish to go with you.” 

“And why not?” Qrow couldn’t stop his hands from cupping her cheek, the other cradling her neck. Winter pressed her lips together but didn’t pull away. “This town is fine without you, you know that. Whatever is keepin’ you from me, let me help you finish it.” 

Winter sighed, looking to the floor. She grabbed his wrist and stroked his hand with her thumb. “You know I don’t need an escort.” 

Qrow scoffed a laugh, her headstrongness always lifted him, made him want to follow her. If she truly wanted to go with him, she’d end up leading the way. “Best to have a guide, though.” 

She finally smiled, just the tug of the edge of her lips made his heart skip. Her lips pressed against his soon after made Qrow melt into the touch. She pulled away too soon, blinking slow up at him just to be difficult. “Then that’s what you’ll be called. A guide to my sister, and we’ll figure everything out from there.”

Qrow smirked. “Just like how it was.” 

* * *

He never got tired of her riding next to him. From years ago when she was the one leading him right back to Ironwood to answer for some less than reputable actions, and riding side by side hunting bounties together. Qrow always loved having her by his side. Winter had changed from her flowing skirt into riding pants, boots hugging her legs and suspenders pressed against her blouse. He used the pattern of her family snowflake along the blouse as an excuse to stare. That symbol had kept them apart for so long, yet she still wears it proudly. Even though she defies her father every day, even though she chose James’ gang over her family’s fortune, even though she might be choosing Qrow over it all.

That last one he still had his hopes a little too high for. 

“Eyes forward, Branwen.” Winter didn’t need to spare a glance to know he was staring. 

“Not much to look at,” Qrow shrugged, taking his hat off to fan himself for a moment. He jerked his head to the side, showing nothing but rolling hills of Mistral’s lower valley. Woods lined the prairie, no doubt a town beyond them that the road hadn’t been made to reach yet, but other that that it was just them and the dirt path. 

Winter hummed, keeping her eyes on their road. The cool blue Qrow kept trying to glance at were covered from the sun by her hat, white hair tied back neatly to show the sweat on her neck. “Are you sure?” She nodded upwards, to the circling black mass of crows ahead of them. All at once, they must’ve reached what they were looking for, and dove down in silence. “Maybe more for us ahead.” 

Qrow leaned back, adjusting the grip on his reins. “No fun traveling if nothin’ goes wrong.” He kicked his horse, trotting the rest of the way down the path to the birds. 

The crows quickly spread as they rode up, some braver ones still picking at the dead horse. The animal still had it’s bit and the saddle, but any bags or supplies were gone. Qrow dismounted, kicking up dust, and kept a hand on his pistol. “Shame.” 

“It’s fresh.” Winter noted evenly. Qrow scanned the horizon with her, still seeing nothing but field, woods that lead to the mountain range ahead of them. “No rider.” 

“Ran off probably.” Qrow nodded ahead. A whole tribe wouldn’t stop for one rider, or waste a horse, but a few lone bandits coming across a traveler’s path...that was a different story. “Horse could’ve tripped, had to be put down and they went on their way.”

Winter scoffed. “You’re not usually the optimist.” 

Qrow shrugged, she wasn’t wrong. Maybe this time around he wanted it to work out more than he wanted to stay grounded. Winter seemed to have that effect on him. He blew out a breath, rubbing at his chest where he normally kept his flask in his vest. He’d left it with Yang, only half on accident. She had wanted it. “Let’s just keep goin’.” 

Winter straightened her back, flicking her reins for Qrow to catch up. The sun shone hard over their heads, the path twisting as soon as they reached the woods, but the shade was more of a relief. Winter removed her hat, hanging it from her neck down her back. Qrow kept behind her, and eye on the woods around them. Horse hooves were the only sound around them, besides a few critters rustling leaves. 

“Planning on hunting dinner?” Winter snuck him a smirk, Qrow was caught off guard by the tease. The silence must be getting to her, he’d play along. 

“If you want to want to watch me crawl in the dirt, I’ll rustle up something.” He grabbed his pistol, spinning it around his finger. “Forget the beans in the bag, I hope you like buck.” 

“Oh, a buck now.” 

“And I’ll hang it on the wall in one of your many, many estates.” 

“And I’ll cook the meat?” 

“Lord, no.” Qrow barked a laugh, Winter rolled her eyes with a smile. “I want to live.” 

Winter shook her head, wiping her brow. With a sigh, she turned back to the path, and opened her mouth, only for silence to fill the space between them again when the words died in her throat. “Qrow,” she nodded forward. 

He mirrored her frown, keeping his pistol in his hand to follow her gaze. A figure was stumbling down the path, slowly walking as if they were half asleep. He turned when he heard them riding towards him, waving one hand in the air and another wrapped around his waist. He was hunched over like he was injured, Qrow just pulled at the hammer of his pistol. “Buncha’ bull, ‘s what that is.” 

“Bait.” Winter agreed, reaching for her own gun. She would know, he’s told her his family’s tricks before - they weren’t unique ones, either. Qrow shot at the stranger’s foot, making him hop back and draw with weapon as quick as lightning. Winter kept a tight grip on her reigns before shooting the gun right out of his hand. 

In an instant, their path was blocked by bandits, six with various intact guns trained on the two of them. With his free hand Qrow whipped out his shotgun, placing it in his lap and the pistol trained on the center bandit. A woman, wild hair tied back with a beaten up rifle trained on him. Qrow felt himself become almost giddy, his grin grew back across his lips. “Easy now.” 

“Nothin’ easy coming for you.” The woman nearly growled, gritting her teeth to show one of her canines was missing. 

Qrow glanced to see Winter’s pursed lips, her guns steady in each hand. He sighed, holstering his pistol to check his shotgun’s barrels, and shrugged a shoulder at the two loaded bullets. “Alright.” He looked back up to see the woman frowning, and fired a single shot to the man next to her. He heard Winter firing off, backing her horse up while he kicked himself backwards. 

His horse rushed forwards as he landed on his feet behind it, giving him enough of a shield to fire at the woman rushing towards Winter. Qrow backed into the woods off the path, shielding himself behind a tree to load two more bullets into the shotgun. He counted Winter’s pistol going off from the other side of the path, she must have at least three shots left. A bullet skimmed the bark of the tree that served as his cover, Qrow took the pause to peek out, firing back. The bandit fell back, joining the three others on the ground. 

Another man charged at him, a bullet skimming past his shoulder before Qrow could fire. The man jerked to the side, Qrow choked up on his shotgun before swinging it out, bashing into the bandit’s head and sending him to the ground. Glancing back to the road, he saw his horse charging back towards the scuffle, the last two of their ambushers flanking Winter. Qrow blew out a breath before holstering his shotgun on his back and grabbing his pistol, charging out to meet them from behind. 

He shot one in the arm, and whistled loudly, his horse stampeding over the other to tackle her to the ground. Winter popped up from her place behind a tree to finish the man, Qrow planted another bullet in the woman on the ground. The sound seemed to reverberate, silence filling too quickly afterwards. Qrow turned to his horse, the black stallion nodding its head. “Good boy, Zwei.” He clicked his tongue. 

“You’re bleeding.” Winter’s voice from where she leaned against a tree made him look. She nodded to his arm, the sleeve was torn across his bicep, warm blood starting to stain. Qrow only grunted. “It’s not bad.” 

“I’m glad you can tell,” Qrow couldn’t help but scoff, the bite of his wound suddenly hitting him as he saw it. Certainly just a graze, Winter was right about that. He was more annoyed than in pain. Winter pushed herself up, pressing her hands against his arm. Qrow took her hand in his instead. “We should get away from here. No need to fuss yet.”

She opened her mouth, Qrow kissed the back of her hand to get her to frown again instead. Her lips pressed together only made him smile. 

* * *

Winter stretched from where she sat beside him, wiping her brow before slouching again. A rare sight in itself, but they’ve been riding for too long. As soon as they were out of the woods, the moon hung over their heads, Winter dragged him to make camp. They built their fire and she cornered him to clean his wound. No stitching - not that they had the proper materials for it anyway - but she took her time wrapping his arm. Practiced motions that would befit a nurse, if Winter would ever accept such a role. 

Her exhaustion was starting to show, Qrow was sure his was too. He didn’t make a deal out of her fussing over him, they both knew it was just an excuse to rest. They ate in silence, spreading out their bedrolls and lying next to each other like it was only natural. 

Winter had one arm over her chest, the other lying at her side towards Qrow. He reached out to grab it, she squeezed without hesitation, and he threaded their fingers together. Qrow kissed the back of her hand before laying their intertwined hands on his chest. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, as if someone were even around to overhear. 

Winter glanced to him, fire making her eyes look almost green. “Of course.” He felt his chest flutter. 

Qrow ran his hands over her’s, soft skin and clean nails, and tapped one of her fingers. “I still want my ring right here on this finger, you know.” He glanced over to Winter, who kept her eyes back on the stars. For a moment, he thought she might ignore him. It wasn’t the first time he’s asked, something had come between them every time. Whether it be James, or her father, or Ozpin, or Beacon, there was always something. 

“I know,” she sighed. “Just, everything’s gone wild now.” 

He wanted to tell her it wasn’t their problem, or their bosses’ problem, or his girls’ problem. The bandits they’d run into wouldn’t have been a problem a year ago, they shouldn’t have felt confident enough to attack just anyone on the road. He could take her away somewhere they didn’t have to get involved in all this mess with gangs, and tribes, and everything else. But it wasn’t in their nature. They couldn’t leave others to fight what they were damn well capable of fighting themselves. “But after?” 

Winter scoffed, eyeing him from the side. “Once more, you’ve given me one of the least romantic proposal of all my suitors.” Qrow’s lips split into a grin. “Though still the most genuine.” 

“Then say yes.” She scoffed, shaking her head. Qrow only kept his grin, pulling himself closer to her on the ground. “You know I won’t go back on my word. Fancy dresses and tea out east. You’ll make an honest man outta me and we can-”

“None of that.” Winter squeezed his hand. “When it’s right, I will.” The fire blew in the wind, letting the moon shine across her smooth skin for just a moment before the orange glow returned. 

“Just tell me when that is.” 

Winter sighed, and shifted on her bedroll. Qrow thought she might not answer, before she pulled their hands to her chest. She kissed the back of his hand, darker and rougher than her own, but kept her eyes on the stars. Qrow almost didn’t hear her answer. “I will.” 

* * *

Qrow sipped at his flask, and shifted his place on the log before the small house just outside of Mistral. Winter embraced Weiss from afar, he let the girls have their moment. Ruby slammed into his back to wrap her arms around him, it made him grunt and turn away. 

“Easy, kiddo.” He pushed her off when Ruby squeezed her arms over his wound. “It was only a few days.” 

“Yeah, well,” she blew his lips at him, waving a hand. “I’m just glad Weiss was wrong an’ I was right.” 

Qrow scoffed, taking a sip from his flask. “That I’d make it back?”

“Yup!” Ruby nudged his shoulder, Qrow shook his head. The wind blew against them - Mistral’s mountains came with protection, but terrible weather - and Ruby brushed her hair back out of her face. Qrow couldn’t help but notice how she looked older. He turned back to Winter to see her hands on her sister’s shoulders, a stern look on her face. She waited for Weiss to nod her head, and softened into a smile before hugging again. “But we’re all together again.” Ruby made Qrow look back to her, hands on her knees and bright smile on her face as always. “That’s what matters.” 

Qrow sighed, feeling the weight in his shoulders, right in the bones. “We’ll make it so. Until we get everything worked out.” 

“And everything will work out.” Winter’s cool voice made them both look. She stood tall with her hands behind her back, Weiss just as proud behind her. “I can’t possibly let my own sister fight such dangers without some proper guidance.”

“Hey,” Qrow frowned. 

“Starting with dinner.” Weiss stepped up, looking to Ruby, who blushed. “I thought you were going to find something in town.” 

“I was!” Ruby insisted, standing to meet her. Winter gave them both a look. “Right now, actually!” 

Weiss crossed her arms, following Ruby’s march back towards the house. Qrow shook his head, Winter settled beside him. He let her take a breath, he’s learned that not many quiet moments crop up around his niece and her team. They’ll enjoy them while they have them. “Everythin’ alright?” 

“For now.” Winter reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. “Thank you for taking in my sister.” 

Qrow blew out a breath, and ran a thumb over her hand. “The girls know what they’re doing with or without me.” 

“You still protect them.” Winter insisted, pressing a finger into his palm. She leaned over slowly to press a kiss to his cheek. “And I wouldn’t have known what happened to her without you.” 

“Right, well,” Qrow cleared his throat, trying not to let the way she’s looking at him make his heart beat too hard. Winter scoffed a laugh at him, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. Qrow sighed, wrapped an arm around her, and relaxed into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or notes are appreciated! :) :)


End file.
